The Jealousy
by xxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: The extended promo for season 3 came out today and I'm doing my take what I think is happening during that possible Tyrus jealousy scene.


**So since A LOT of us are getting worked up about THAT scene, I decided to see what I could do with it. Again, I don't own anything.**

Cyrus and TJ had come to a dirt bike track. It was a place that TJ didn't visit often, but often enough that he knew the people there. Cyrus felt a little out of place, but TJ made it feel like he wasn't out of place at all.

"You sure, Underdog?" TJ asked, paying for his bike rental.

"I'll just stand in the middle and watch you. I'm terrible at sports, anyway, remember?" Cyrus said.

TJ smiled as they walked to the track. TJ hopped on his bike and Cyrus sat and watched him.

Riding and sports was like therapy for TJ. He had never actually gone to therapy, but it was something that kept his mind free of unwanted things, just the thrill of the game.

It helped keep his mind off of the _un_ friendly feelings he felt towards Cyrus. He didn't hate Cyrus. The opposite in fact.

He rode faster as his eyes wandered for a half a second to the boy in red watching him. A warm feeling flooded through his body.

He couldn't deny that Cyrus made him happy. He couldn't deny he had a crush on the boy.

Not that he would ever tell any one. Especially not Cyrus.

He wasn't afraid that Cyrus would laugh in his face if he ever confessed his feelings for the boy. Cyrus would never do that. He was just afraid of the rejection.

He knew that having feelings for a boy were no different than having feelings for a girl. You still got the same racing heart, sweaty palms, nervous feeling over your body, it was just for the same gender as you.

In this case, it was just the fact that _this_ rejection would be special. He wasn't even sure if Cyrus felt the same way. He knew that his friend had had a girlfriend for a short time, but any time after the break up, the boy never talked about whether he wanted another girlfriend. He never talked about if he likes girls, boys, both or neither.

In a word, it was frustrating.

TJ turned the bend, letting the wind feel good against his skin until several minutes he felt like he had had enough and stopped in front of Cyrus, who was now talking to Adam.

TJ had a hard past with Adam Burns. Adam and him had once been friends—neighbors even—until Adam got TJ into trouble.

They had broken into a fight over something trivial, probably. It had been six years, they were eight at the time and TJ couldn't even remember what the fight was about now. But they had been rolling around on the grass until their parents had to come and break them apart. Both had bleeding noses and bruises all over.

Neither apologized and Adam's family moved a couple of weeks later. They didn't go to the same school, but TJ knew that Adam was still in the area. He tried to stay as far away from Adam since, but times like these—where their interests collided—were hard to ignore.

"Kippin!" the blonde haired boy yelled as TJ got off the bike. TJ nodded as Adam waved, obviously trying to look like a nice guy to Cyrus. Cyrus turned around and stared at TJ.

"You know TJ?" he asked, whipping back around to Adam.

"Grew up together," Adam said. "So, do you want to go to lunch together?"

TJ had been looking at the two chatting. He heard the word "lunch" and looked up at Cyrus. Cyrus looked at him and TJ quickly looked away, not wanting Cyrus to see how…how _jealous_ he was.

He had been jealous very few times in his life.

 _Now_ was one of them.

He didn't want Cyrus to see the jealousy. To possibly see the feelings that basketball player held for Cyrus. It was too much for him to handle.

"Sorry, we were going to go to lunch," Cyrus said, pointing to TJ.

"A third can't join?" Adam asked.

Cyrus stopped, and TJ discreetly looked back up. He knew Adam was gay. He'd seen Adam a few times around town kissing a few guys. He could basically see the thoughts going through Adam's mind.

He thought Cyrus was cute.

Okay, but who wouldn't? Honestly, any guy who _didn't_ think that Cyrus was cute—gay or otherwise—was stupid, in TJ's opinion.

"Is three a crowd, Kippen?" Adam shouted.

"Up to Underdog, there. Cyrus, what do you want?" TJ asked, looking back towards the track where several new people had come to ride. He tried not to look jealous. He tried to keep his usual façade of a jock who didn't care.

But anyone who could read the boy well enough, knew the boy was jealous as could be and hoped that Cyrus would deny his old friend's request to join them for lunch.

"It was really supposed to be just TJ and me. Maybe I'll see you around, though," he heard Cyrus say and walk back to him.

TJ looked down.

"You didn't have to do that. He could've come along if you wanted him to," he said, though trying to keep the happy tone out of his voice.

"I don't get to hang out alone with you too much anymore. It's nice just for you and me to hang out and grab something to eat once in a while," Cyrus said as the two walked back to return the bike.

"In other words, you don't have to share as many baby taters."

"That too."

TJ laughed which in turn made Cyrus laugh.

They handed the bike back to the owner and made their way to The Spoon.

TJ Kippen would never admit that he was happy that Adam didn't come to lunch with them. He would never admit he was jealous, either.

Maybe one day he would tell Cyrus how he feels.

Not today, but maybe one day.

Because if today taught TJ anything, it was that Cyrus could like anyone and be with them. He could've been with Adam, but he chose TJ instead.

And for that, he decided before the school year was up he would tell Cyrus how he felt, because for the first time in a long time, TJ had a sliver of hope for his romantic life.

Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be jealous, because maybe, just maybe, Cyrus Goodman liked him back.

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**


End file.
